Secret Keepers
by azkabcn
Summary: The year goes by slowly: Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn. They support each other, they're there for each other. Through the ups, the downs, the battles and fights. And even though they are on opposite sides of the game, they always find comfort inside the other. Done for the Crayola Colours Challenge on WCFC.
1. Autumn Colours

Summary: The year goes by slowly: Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn. They support each other, they're there for each other. Through the ups, the downs, the battles and fights. And even though they are on opposite sides of the game, they always find comfort inside the other.

* * *

Pairings: Bloom/Baltor

* * *

Rating: T

* * *

Done for: Crayola Colours Challenge

* * *

Prompt: Absolute Zero

* * *

 **A/N: This is a collection of eight free verses centring on my favourite pairing (SPARXSHIPPING!)**

* * *

 _Part I: Autumn Colours_

 _By: PhoenixxKnight221_

* * *

They watch the autumn leaves rain down,

Red, orange, yellow, brown.

They sit together out in the crisp, autumn breeze.

Alone, happy, fearless.

They can win this battle.

The battle against her friends, against the world.

This shouldn't be happening.

They shouldn't be together.

But they don't care.

They found security within the other,

That's where they will stay.

Two Dragon Fire keepers,

Keeping each other warm as the battle turns cold.

Everyone stays in the dark

As to what happens behind her doors.

To them, a prince has stolen her heart

But they don't know her secrets

The secrets that she holds dear to herself

He holds her close as they sit by the lake

They appear carefree

But inside their hearts,

Constant battle is going on.

A battle they are going to win.

Even when the chances are absolute zero,

They are going to come out on top.

They are sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	2. Within Their Souls

Prompt: Heat Wave

* * *

A/N: This free verse is AU.

* * *

 _Part II: Within Their Souls_

 _By: PhoenixxKnight221_

* * *

When the weather is scorching,

Fire still burns within their souls

They sit out in their garden,

Watching the girl and the boy chase each other around.

How they can run remains a mystery,

As with the heat wave that's hit,

All they want to do is sit inside beside a fan.

Bloom smiles across at 'her man'

Baltor smiles back;

He knows what to do.

He nips inside, takes a minute.

He comes back out with a box, a scoop and some wafer cones.

'James! Jaclyn!' they call together.

The children come running,

Smiles instantly brightening their faces.

They enjoy their treat;

Their parents share a loving hug.

Everything is well.

Everything is perfect.

Everything is perfect within their souls.


	3. Together as One

Prompt: Winter Sky

* * *

 _Part III: Together as One_

 _By: PhoenixxKnight221_

* * *

They walk around the desolate grounds of Domino

The pale blue sky stretches over their heads as they search

They search for a building.

A building that might have the answers to their many questions.

How can they restore Domino?

What will happen when they do?

Even the multiple layers of clothing are not enough to keep them warm.

Neither is the fire that makes them who they are.

So they walk huddled together

Almost as if they are one.

They find the ancient library,

And they know they are one step closer to victory.

They read through thousands of spell books at breakneck speed

But come no closer to finding what they need.

But they won't give up.

They _can't_ give up.

Not if Bloom wants to complete her Enchantix.

It's become her goal to restore her planet and become a full-fledged fairy.

Baltor will help her in any way he can.

Even if it means abandoning his thirst for power.

She means more to him than any amount of power ever will.

So, as they search, together as one.

They both know that they have the support from the other.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please leave a review. Guest reviews, favourites and follows are very much welcomed.**


	4. Pick Up the Pieces

Prompt: Sizzling Sunshine

* * *

 _Part IV: Pick Up the Pieces_

 _By: PhoenixxKnight221_

* * *

She sits, curled up on an arm chair in the corner of the isolated library.

He crouches beside her, his hand clutching hers.

Tears fall freely down her cheeks.

He doesn't attempt to console her.

Because he can't.

There's no way he can console the princess of a lost kingdom.

Sparx cannot be restored.

' _After a planet is destroyed by dark magic,'_

' _It is simply impossible to resurrect the planet.'_

While the sizzling sun shines bright in every other planet but hers,

They feel their hearts are clouded

In darkness, pain and chill.

Baltor squeezes Bloom's hand tight.

He says that everything will be OK.

But even he knows that it won't.

Everything is ruined because she had her hopes up high.

She always thought her planet would once again become

The beautiful planet it once was.

But it won't.

Because everything is broken

And they are left to pick up the pieces.


	5. Numb

Prompt: Fiery Rose

* * *

 _Part V: Numb_

 _By: PhoenixxKnight221_

* * *

She can't feel a thing.

A numbing feeling is set deep in her heart.

Tears stream down her cheeks.

She is alone.

Her friends left her after they found out her secret.

She teamed up with the enemy

To find her home planet.

But the search was in vain.

Bloom sits in her room in Alfea,

His last gift of fiery red roses,

Sits atop her table.

A ghostly form stands beside her.

She can't see him,

But he's there,

He's there with his fire burned out.

Baltor can see her.

He can feel her pain.

Feel the destruction flowing through her heart.

But he can do nothing.

A ghost is all he is.

She won't hear him.

So he is helpless.

But all he wants is to help her.

To comfort her fragile soul.

Though it is impossible.

So all he _can_ do is share her feelings.

Share her feeling of the numbness inside.


	6. The Early Days of March

Prompt: Spring Frost

* * *

 _Part VI: The Early Days of March_

 _By: PhoenixxKnight221_

* * *

In the early days of March,

As spring frost coats the grounds.

Bloom and her friend stand at a window.

She and Baltor watch the glittering white pearls

That run along the window pane.

School is over.

She doesn't have to return to Alfea ever again.

She is free.

She has big plans to try and resurrect Sparx.

So she and Baltor can be residents of their own planet.

She is very excited.

She might get to be a princess.

Baltor shares her excitement.

Finally, he can clean up his mothers' mess.

All can be well after Sparx is restored.

All will be well in the early days of March.

* * *

 **A/N: This is sort of a prequel to Part III: Together as One. But it can be a stand-alone too.**


	7. Hopeful Dreams

Prompt: Frostbite.

* * *

A/N: Another AU free verse.

* * *

 _Part VII: Hopeful Dreams_

 _By: PhoenixxKnight221_

* * *

She holds her teddy in her hand.

She gives it to him, grinning.

She hopes that he will treasure Frostbite as much as she did.

She hopes that this marks their friendship.

He takes the toy with an even bigger smile.

They hug each other with force.

This is the last time Bloom and Baltor will see each other face to face.

She wants to say thank you for being a great friend.

For being there when she needed him most.

Even though they are parting company,

They like to believe there is hope that they will meet again.

They hug each other again

And then Baltor is made to follow his mother.

They part ways

And that is it.

The friendship is over,

And Frostbite is gone.


	8. A Turn in the World

Prompt: Lemon Glacier.

* * *

 _Part VIII: A Turn in the World_

 _By: PhoenixxKnight221_

* * *

When she sees him standing in front of her,

She realises he looks like someone she used to know.

Then she remembers.

He was her best friend.

He was the one who stayed by her in her times of distress.

They played together with their toys.

Her teddy, Frostbite and his robot, Lemon Glacier

Then he laughs at her with a menacing tone,

And all hopes inside her shatter.

She tries to get through to him.

'Don't you remember?'

'We were best friends,'

'We played together every day,'

Her pleas fall onto deaf ears.

He continues to be harsh with all her new friends.

But he saves her from drowning.

Is that a sign that there is still a part of him that cares?

That he is not as evil as he portrays himself to be?

A thought strikes her.

Does he remember her?

Does he remember the good times?

She brings it up when he speaks to her.

He acts like he doesn't remember.

He acts like she is spouting nonsense.

But even though he has forgotten her,

Even though he is now evil,

He still holds a special place in her heart.

When a turn in the world produces something like this,

She knows that all hopes are lost.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! Done! This one is really not my favourite but I hope you can find the light inside. :)**

 **Thank you to Gemma cane for reviewing and following and Verona-mira and for the favourite and follow. It's incredibly appreciated!**


End file.
